


Better Than Planned

by Olynna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming/Face-sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olynna/pseuds/Olynna
Summary: When Tooru walked into his flat to find the hall lights off but a glow coming from under his bedroom door, he knew it was going to be a good evening.(He didn't knowhowgood)





	Better Than Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt piece (with many thanks to facial)! I decided to polish this one up a little, because posting it on Oikawa's birthday seemed the most appropriate date.

When Tooru walked into his flat to find the hall lights off but a glow coming from under his bedroom door, he knew it was going to be a good evening. Probably they’d actually eat first, and then settle down together, and…

...He walked into the bedroom to see Iwaizumi lying naked on their bed, kneeling forward with his back to the door. Well,  _ that _ was quite a sight. Tooru could feel the heat flooding to his chest and groin almost immediately.

“I-Iwa-chan?”

“I got impatient waiting,” his boyfriend said, not bothering to move even to look at Tooru. “You’re late home.”

He turned around after that, beckoning Tooru over. “I guess I’ll just have to make sure you stay put for a while now, eh?”

 

* * *

 

Less than ten minutes later, Tooru found himself handcuffed to the highest point of the headboard, stark naked and facing the wall. Ordinarily he might have complained about this--he  _ liked _ being able to see his boyfriend as they fucked, or at least being able to see something other than the wall. But then again, ordinarily he wasn’t sitting on his boyfriend’s face.

Iwaizumi had started out kneeling behind him, reaching around to stroke him until he was fully hard. He’d grumbled in between gasps of pleasure, muttering that it would be better if he could reciprocate, or at least kiss him. In return, Iwaizumi had let go, leaving him aching with want for a full minute before running a series of feather-light kisses down the length of his spine, pulling on his hips to get a proper curve.

Tooru had gasped as his boyfriend’s tongue had strayed lower, and he was gasping still as Iwaizumi shifted until he was lying on his back, pulling Tooru down until he could feel Iwaizumi’s tongue probing at his entrance. Teasing and rubbing until he couldn’t manage anything other than a breathless plea for more.

Tooru clung to the headboard, throwing his head back as Iwaizumi obliged. 

“Aah, Iwa-chan!” he cried, not even caring that the walls of their flat probably weren’t all that thick. 

Iwaizumi groaned beneath him, and Tooru had just enough of his senses left to turn and see his boyfriend furiously jerking himself off before Iwaizumi’s tongue probed deeper and he stopped caring about what he could or couldn’t see. Stopped caring about staying quiet. Stopped caring about anything but how he wanted more, and  _ more _ , and how his cock simultaneously ached with need and throbbed from the pleasure. God, they needed to do this more. He needed  _ much  _ more. He needed Iwaizumi’s hand around his cock, and oh, there it was, stroking him so slowly it was almost as much agony as it was pleasure.

“Iwa-chan, ah-- _ ah! _ ” he cried, eyes screwed tightly shut, letting the handcuffs hold him in place. He was too far gone to hold on with his hands. Too far gone to even care about the marks that would be left around his wrists. For a few seconds, the rest of the world might as well not even have existed. 


End file.
